


Midnight Cake

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early marriage, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Z, Pregnancy, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, food cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Chi-Chi wakes up in the middle of the night to find Goku trying to cook.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	Midnight Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 85: “It's 2am but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway so let's bake in our underwear.”  
> Words: 640  
> Time Setting: Shortly after DragonBall

Chi-Chi stepped into the kitchen with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She'd woken to the sound of movement in her house, alarmed until she realized her new husband was missing from the bed. So, she'd sighed and climbed out of bed to investigate, wrapping her nightgown around her body as she stepped through the house with bare feet.

“Goku,” she murmured, “What are you doing?”

Spiky hair bounced in the air as he turned from the kitchen counter to face her. He, too, was still dressed for bed, wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. Gathered around him on the counter was a mix of ingredients pulled from their spaces in shelves or the fridge, and in his hands he held a book. Which he was reading by candlelight of all things.

“Oh, Chi-Chi,” he said quickly. “I didn't want to wake you. What with the baby and all. You need your sleep, right?”

She hummed, sliding up to him, ignoring the comments on her pregnancy though it was cute of him to worry. “Are you trying to cook something?”

“Heh, yeah,” he said, setting the book down and glaring at it. “Trying.”

The shift in his position revealed the spot of flour on his nose and she couldn't resist a small giggle as she reached up to poke at it. “You're gonna make a mess. Why are you awake in the middle of the night to cook food? Didn't I make enough for you this time?”

Alarm flashed through her. Worry. Fretting over her ability – or inability – to keep her husband satisfied. Goku just ate so _much_. It was hard to keep up and -

“Oh, it's not like that,” he said, hand on her shoulder, reassuring smile on his face. “I woke up craving a cake. And I didn't wanna wake you...”

She blinked, raised an eyebrow. “Craving?”

“Uh. Yeah,” he nodded, reaching back to rub the back of his head. “Kinda weird, actually. Came out of nowhere.”

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Chi-Chi covered her laugh before poking his bare chest. “You shouldn't be the one getting food cravings. I'm the pregnant one here.”

“Huh?” Goku blinked. “What does you being pregnant have to do with anything?”

“Food cravings. It's a symptom. Possible side-effect.”

“So I caught your pregnant thing?”

Laughter bubbled up from her throat and she leaned in to rest her face against his chest. “Don't be silly. You can't catch pregnancy. It's just a strange phenomenon. There's no real explaining it.”

Chi-Chi had heard of other situations where the husband would exhibit symptoms of the wife's pregnancy. Headaches. Morning sickness. Lifting her head, she smiled up at Goku. Though when it came to food cravings, it was very easy to assume it was just him.

“Strange what?” He tilted his head. “Chi-Chi, I don't think I understand.”

She shook her head. “Don't worry about it. You want me to help you?”

Instantly, his eyes lit up, a wide grin growing on his face. Before he could say anything, she lifted up on her toes to land a kiss at the side of his mouth. Which resulted in him picking her up to give a more proper kiss, something she had no problem allowing. Once they broke, he set her down again, but still didn't say anything. Instead, his hands went to her shoulders and he leaned in for yet _another_ kiss. As if he couldn't get enough.

When he gave her space to breathe, she put a hand to his chest, pushing him back gently. “Goku...let's get the cake in the oven first. Then we can play a little while we wait.”

“Hm...” He hummed, eyes looking her over, then glancing to the ingredients scattered about, before turning back to her with a smile. “Yeah. Sounds good to me.”


End file.
